Raven's blood
by impureevilregal
Summary: While separated from the group, Regina meets Pan all alone and is offered a choice. Now, Raven's blood, a poison that target's positive emotions and turns them into negative ones, is running through her veins and will slowly destroy her from within. The only problem? The cure is true love's kiss and she already lost her's, unless of course, Daniel wasn't really her true love...
1. The darkest blood

Regina's dark brown eyes trailed across the sight of Henry hugging Emma, is birth mother. She knew she should have been happy for them, for both of them but she could only work up bitterness towards the woman who took her son from her.

Regina had sacrificed everything in order to save her son from Neverland, she had sacrificed more than any of the others knew, more than any of the others would ever know, and for what? Once more watching on as her son hugged his other mother first and then gave her one that wasn't as warm as they used to be. He pulled away from her grasp sooner, and his eyes didn't sparkle with love for her, like they used to. She had taken it away from her. Emma Swan took everything away from her, yet she was powerless against her. She couldn't help but hope that one day if she was kind enough to the intolerable woman, that someday Henry might forgive her that much more.

She felt a pang of worry echo throughout her. What if her son forgot all about her? She didn't think she could live with that. No, she knew that she couldn't live with that. The very fact that her son might forget about the fact that she was his mother worried her to no ends. She didn't just want his love, she needed it. Though she knew it was selfish, she couldn't help it. Even the slightest chance that Henry would consider someone else to be more of a mother to him that she was made her feel so enraged that she had to restrain herself from doing something horrible to Emma then and there. She needed her son to love, it was more than a desire, it was a physical need for her at this point.

With a small sigh she turned away from her son reuniting with Emma, her hopes for a hug herself now gone. Of course it wouldn't matter. Ever since that woman had come into their lives everything had changed for them. Even now there were always little things that she noticed, even with his hugs. They were never as tight as before, he always pulled away from her quicker, like he didn't want to touch her for to long. When he said I love you it was never as meaningful. Everything about him was different when it came to dealing with her, and it would never be the same.

She descended the staircase to below deck, where her bed currently lay, as she was unable to get back to Storybrooke at the the present moment, and from the sounds of it, they wouldn't be getting back there anytime soon. Magical star maps may work, but they were slow from what she could gather, and it could take a few months for them to get back. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long, as she didn't think she could survive Snow and her idiot prince much longer before she did something about it, if only temporarily. She didn't think that Snow would be to keen on kissing the prince if he was a rabbit. A frog would be much to cliche in her mind, and she didn't want to risk them trying to do a reenactment of the princess and the frog, even though this world got the details all wrong, though the land without magic always did, sometimes disregarding the story completely when it didn't fit their definition of a fairytale.

Second's passed, and then so did minutes, during which she could only think back to before, when she had went to stall Peter Pan and the lost boy's in an attempt to let Henry get out safely. She had thought for sure that she would be killed instantly, and yet, she had thought it might be enough, she had hoped that it would be enough. Though to her surprise, they didn't kill her. No, they had let her make the choice of her fate herself.

_Regina looked on as Peter Pan and his band of lost boys were about to move in on her son, preventing them from getting to him. She had to do something do stop them and save him, but what could she do? She wouldn't, couldn't let them keep her son as their captive, but she had no clue how to save him. Her magic was nearly depleted and she didn't have enough to fight off all the lost boy's along with Pan. The other's may have had weapon's but they were useless against a group of lost boys with hundreds of years more training than they had. Without magic they didn't stand a chance. _

_Finally, after a moment of standstill between the two parties, Regina knew what she would have to do. With a wave of her hand she used her magic to send Henry back to the Jolly Roger, where at the very least he would be able to escape unscathed, as they had left their method of escape back at the ship for safekeeping. He was a smart boy and she knew that he would be able to figure it out. After she was sure that her son was going to be okay she focused her magic on rescuing the other's. Henry would never forgive her if she didn't try to help everyone else before her own escape. _

_First she did Emma, so at least he would still have one mother, even if it wasn't her. In a puff of purple smoke she disappeared back to the Jolly Roger, along with the Pirate, her grip being on his arm, as she appeared to be bleeding from something. Regina could only hope that it wasn't to serious, though knowing Neverland Emma could be dying within the next ten minutes. Next she transported Snow and the idiot prince back to the ship, though she did it begrudgingly. It seemed her life would be in a constant rotation between attempting to murder Snow, and saving her life._

_Then, after she was sure that she had saved everyone else that was there at least, Tinkerbell and Rumplestiltskin being nowhere around and her not having enough time to search for them after the lost boys had turned their sights on her, she was about ready to transport herself back to the ship with her magic, before the realization hit her: she had used to much. She didn't have anymore magical energy. Still she would be damned if she didn't try to do something. She tried to transport herself back to the ship, and even saw the first tendrils of the purple magic she had grown used to, when it stopped, and she found herself growing dizzy before everything went black. _

She knew she shouldn't be thinking of that moment, especially knowing what came next, but she couldn't help herself, it was to much to handle otherwise. The very thought of being treated like less of Henry's mother than Emma made her blood boil since the very beginning of the whole ordeal. But now with what she had sacrificed it was even worse. It made her feel the kind of rage she had long since forgotten about, though she had felt it every day for years. The kind of anger that swallowed you whole until nothing else mattered. It made sense though when she considered the events after her unconsciousness.

_When she woke up Regina tried to stretch her arms, but to her surprise she couldn't. She felt her wrists struggling against what felt like rope. That's when she remembered what had happened before she became unconscious. She was fighting Pan and had helped the other's escape when she had overexerted her magic. Now she was Pan's captive and could only wonder about why she wasn't dead yet. Unless of course he was going to use her in one of his sadistic and twisted games, something which would not surprise Regina in the least. _

_She decided against making noise and alerting Pan and the lost boys to the fact that she was now awake, though she found it was in vain when she heard his voice behind her saying "you won't be using your magic for a while" in a casual tone, almost as if he could care less about her. But she knew that wasn't true. If he didn't care about her at all she would be dead by now. There had to be something that he wanted from her, she just didn't know what it was, but she did know that she would find out. _

_"And is that your doing, or my own" Regina asked, her voice more a snarl than anything. She was not about to let a child control her, his real age be damned. He still had a mentality that was just as immature as Henry's was, not that she was complaining about her son being naive and innocent still, but Peter Pan irked her. He would have enraged her even without the fact that he had kidnapped her son, but because he had, she was beyond enraged. She was going to enjoy killing him, the opinion of the other's be damned. _

_"Your's of course. You could leave right now for all I care" he said with a smirk, knowing full well that she wouldn't, couldn't escape. Regina only wished that she could know what was going on inside of his little head, though she was sure she would go insane from the overwhelming amounts of anger she would feel for the boy if she did. _

_"Skip to the point. Why am I here? What do you have planned for me" she asked him, her patience already growing thin with him and his mind tricks. She had never quite mastered the art of patience and this boy only pushed the limits with more speed and reason than anybody else had before, even Snow White, and with the infuriating optimism and martyr complex the girl had, that was saying something. Regina didn't know if she should congratulate the boy, or think up extremely unpleasant death's for him. _

_"Henry's alive you know. Your trick succeeded. And yet I haven't killed you " he said mocking her and every thought about him that she had thought, and proving them wrong immediately. Yes, she was really going to enjoy his death, whenever it happened. _

_"So, why don't you tell me why you haven't killed me yet, instead of playing your mind games on me" she said, resisting the urge to attempt to escape and kill him with her bare hands. At least her death at the hands of the lost boy's would hold some levels of satisfaction for her then. _

_"Because there would be no fun in that. No, instead I'm going to give you a choice about your fate. I assure you, both are unpleasant, but it would be that **so** much more fun to watch you make that decision yourself" he said, his smirk turning into a large grin. _

_"And if I refuse to choose" Regina asked hoping to find a way to stall, though she knew that he would have had the foresight to have an even more horrifying fate for her should she fail to make the choice. _

_"Then" he said, his grin growing even wider " I'll kill Henry right in front of you."_

_Regina's skin paled. She couldn't allow her son to die because of her. It would be more horrific than any other fate's Pan could conjure. Something he must have known. _

_"And what are the options" she asked him, hoping that neither of them would be to painful or unpleasant, because while she would gladly go through hell to assure her son's happiness, that didn't mean that she had to enjoy it. _

_"Well" he said, clapping his hands together "the first one is fairly straightforward. You die after your magic is fully recharged, and it becomes a sacrifice to keep Neverland running. However, the second one is much more complicated... and fun" he said, before he held up a vial of a dark, shimmering red liquid that though Regina was sure she had seen somewhere, she didn't quite remember where. "This is Raven's blood" he said, his voice becoming a whisper in her ear. "And it's effects are quite amusing to watch. Every emotion you feel, whether it be love, hate, anger, or even despair, you feel tenfold. And that's not even the best part." _

_Regina already knew that whatever his plans for her were, they wouldn't be good. If having every emotion she felt intensified wasn't a bad enough fate, then she shuddered to think what the worst was, though she already knew that Pan was going to tell her anyways. _

_"Raven's blood target's the weak parts of your heart. Every time you let your protection down, it eats at some other part of your being. And the first part of it is love. And the only cure is true love's kiss. To bad you don't have a true love anymore" he said with a smirk. _

_"And why would I choose that fate" Regina asked quietly, horrified at even the thought of living like that. She would never be able to bear the pain that it would cause inside of her, she already knew that much. _

_"Because if you do, you'll be returned to your son, and he won't ever know you were gone. None of them would." _

In a way, Regina knew that it was her own fault for choosing the raven's blood, but she had to be able to see Henry again. Though it seemed that it was all in vain. He wasn't grateful to her for what she had sacrificed, because of course he didn't know about it. No one did. She was stuck with the pain that appeared every time she let her guard down. And though it had only happened once, she couldn't allow it to happen again.

She had long since lost track of time when the pirate walked down the stairs, catching Regina by surprise. Her room was the only one without another bed, or anything else in it, so that only left one reason for him being there. He had come to talk to her, of his own accord no less. Why, she wasn't sure but it couldn't be for any good reason. Not when the pirate was involved. She could only hope that it wasn't such a bad one that she would need to yell at him to get out. She was still weary from the adventure she had undertaken alone.

"What are ye doing in ere love" he asked her, with to Regina's surprise, not a hint of gloating, though she suspected that would soon change. The pirate could never go more than ten minutes without stroking his own ego, one of the many things about his personality that Regina had always loathed, though she thought that he might be exaggerating just a bit in an attempt to please someone. Nothing would surprise her when it came to the pirate.

"I just wanted to be alone" she said, trying to find some way, any way to make him leave. Though she did suppose that she was a bit touched by the fact that the pirate had come down to check on her, she would have thought that he would be busy with something else. Anything but talking to her, not after the multiple times they had backstabbed and attempted to murder each other. Yet he still came to check on her. It maddened her, he was an unsolved equation and she couldn't seem to get the right answer.

"Well you certainly look troubled love" he said, without a hint of victory in the words that left his lips. It almost sounded like he cared about her well-being.

"Leave me alone, or rest assured, you'll be the troubled one" Regina said, readying her magic in case the pirate seemed to be acting more stubborn than usual. She wasn't afraid of burning off his other hand. Though perhaps a prosthetic would be better than a second hook for the pirate once they got back to Storybrooke. One weapon that was actually a part of his body was more than enough for the pirate in her opinion.


	2. Takes down her walls

The small ball of fire resting on the palm of Regina's hand flickering in the night air before it is thrown into the ocean, at seemingly nothing. But of course it is never nothing, not in these waters. To the untrained eye she would have been wasting energy, something that she had once taken for granted, before losing it had nearly caused her death. But she knew better. The telltale bubbles coming to the surface were enough to allow her to use some of her precious energy. She wasn't about to take the chance of it being another mermaid, though from the size of the bubbles it was something bigger. She had to hope that the fire she had thrown at it would be enough to deter it from attacking the ship.

It had been two weeks and they were still waiting for the proper star alignment for their voyage back to Storybrooke. According to the pirate, it would happen at the end up the month, in five days. Regina couldn't say that she would miss Neverland, as she was itching to get back to Storybrooke where the daggers thrown at her were only glares and not actual daggers. The sooner they could leave, the better. She didn't like being so close to Pan the boy who had taken her son away from her, and then poisoned her heart just for his games. His twisted and messed up games. She knew they were the lucky ones though, and the first of Pan's enemies to leave Neverland without his permission, unless this was just another trick to give them hope before destroying it in front of them. Regina would put nothing past Pan.

It was her night to keep watch for them, and though she was used to long nights with little or no sleep, having given up on actual sleep years ago, she still couldn't help the drowsiness that was overtaking her. Not that she would fall asleep, she didn't want to give the other's any more ammunition to throw at her the next time they had a fight. She wouldn't allow such trivial matters as sleep allow one of the many dangers of the island to destroy them all. She couldn't allow it. She would not let her weariness overcome her will, she would stay awake and protect the rest of the ship through any means necessary. She had already lost her son once, and it would not be happening again, no matter what anyone else said about her, she cared about him to much for that. She cared about him more than she would like to admit, even to herself.

To busy worrying about the creature still lurking beneath the sea, Regina didn't notice the humanoid figure walking with silent footsteps in her direction until she felt the cold metal pressing itself to the back of her neck, giving Regina shivers down her spine. "What are you doing here Hook" she asked him, hoping that it was merely a trivial matter that could be handled in the morning, or better yet, never. She didn't want to be around Hook right now. She didn't want to be around anyone. This night was making her remember. It was forcing her to become more aware of the things she had done than she ever had before, and she hated it. She loathed the fact that she had hurt all of those people, and that the one's she hurt the most, that had somehow managed to survive her, were all on the same ship as her, with easy access to weapons right now. They could kill her if they truly wanted to, and she could kill them. But she didn't. She wasn't strong enough to face the consequences her heart would surely give her. The newly found light inside of it wouldn't allow anything but a good conscience from now on.

"I came to check on you" he said, taking a gulp from his bottle of rum, something that she was almost positive he would never be seen without. "And I must say, you are the only person on watch to stay awake and prevent themselves from getting drunk, unless of course you'd like to join me, I'd hate to see my record demolished he said" prepared to get a second bottle, smart enough to know that she wouldn't drink out of his. And it was true, while a pirate such as him might not mind, she used to be a Queen, and Queen's were not supposed to drink. It was an especially bad idea if everyone in the kingdom, maybe even a few of your own guards, would happily drive a sword through her heart, or cut off her head as the case may be. A few of them had the belief that she didn't have a heart. If only they knew.

"I don't do rum" she told him, with a glare as an extra touch. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well love" he said, " you know what they say, third times the charm."

**FTL past **

_Rocinante was riding so fast that her hooves barely touched the ground. Her rider was hanging on tightly to the reins, though clearly enjoying herself as her horse leaped over a fallen tree blocking the path. Regina knew that the king would be angry when he found out that she had left the palace without his permission, and the fact that it was at night would only add more to his ire, yet she continued going. She needed a break from Snow White and the king, it was practically unbearable having to put up with them. She wasn't sure about how long she'd be able to last. They'd been having fewer adventures without her lately, even going so far as to making her join them in their silly games. It annoyed her to no ends, but still she had to keep going with no way to leave the unhappy marriage. She was trapped. __  
_

_Now she was going to be free, even if it was only for just one night. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't care less. She was free, and in the present moment, her freedom was all that mattered to her. In her disguise carefully crafted so as to avoid the suspicion of someone else who may discover that she was the queen she felt confident and secure for once. She didn't want to go back, but of course, she would have to eventually. Not yet though, she was going to get her night, that much she could make sure of. _

_Rocinante slowed when they reached the nearest town, a few miles away from the castle. With a sigh of relief Regina got off the steed and tied her up, before walking into the nearest tavern. It was the last place anyone would suspect the queen to be hiding, yet the place she wanted to go to the most for some unknown reason._

_It was also the tavern that Tinkerbell said she would find love inside. Love in the form of the man with the lion tattoo, not that she had believed the fairy. She didn't think that he would be in the tavern though, not that night at least. At least she hoped that he wouldn't be, she didn't want to have to confront that just yet, instead preferring to socialize with someone else inside. _

_She opened the door and walked inside, her brown eyes scanning the room but not seeing the man anywhere. She let out a breathe of relief that she didn't know she was holding, before sitting down at a random table in the corner of the room, away from most people's eyes. She was in no mood for a conversation. _

_Unfortunately for her however, she wasn't paying much attention and she suddenly heard a voice from behind "well love, I understand that you wouldn't mind a free drink but I'm afraid that one's taken."_

_She turned around and saw a man with a hook for a hand standing behind her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and had an accent like the one she was accustomed to hearing from seafaring people. A pirate. _

**Present Day **

"Well, Captain you know just as well as I do that the things people say are rarely ever right" Regina said, thinking back to all her experience with lies, both being told to her, and telling them. She didnt think that there was anyone who hotels the whole truth all the time.

"True as that is, you can't blame a man for trying, can you?"

"I can, and I will blame you for trying. Despite what many would think, I don't give in all that easily."

"Well I would know that better than most wouldn't I love?"

"Yes" Regina said, "I suppose you would. Now then, get back to whatever you were doing before, and I'll get back to guarding the ship from the mermaids or the Kraken or whatever else decides that we look delicious" Regina said, getting fed up with the pirate very quickly. She didn't want him trying to get into her mind, or her heart at the moment, and it was something he seemed to do every time he opened his mouth. She couldn't afford to let her guard down, even more so now that she had the raven's blood in her heart.

**FTL Past **

_"I'm not interested in your drink, I didn't even realize someone was sitting here" Regina said, surprising herself with her boldness when speaking with the pirate. They were the scourge of the land, and he she was sitting down unafraid of him, and speaking to him without fear. _

_"Well now that you're ere, why bother getting up" the pirate asked Regina, seeing her starting to get up to move to a different table, now that one had opened up on the other side of the tavern. _

_"Well, I suppose I could stay and talk to you for a bit. What's your name" Regina asked the Pirate, trying to start a conversation with him that wouldn't reveal her identity to the man and ruin the night away from it all for her. Talking about someone besides herself and her stepdaughter would be a blessing. _

_"Names Killian Jones, though I usually go by the more colorful moniker Hook" he said, holding up the Hand with a hood as if by way of introducing it along with himself. "And what's your name love? Surely a beautiful woman like you would have an even more beautiful name." _

_Regina hesitated for a moment, after all her name wasn't exactly a common one, but there had to be other Regina's out there, right? She didn't think that a first name could give away her identity. "I'm Regina" she said, holding out her hand for him to shake it. _

_He did so and said "isn't that the Queen's name, it fits you though. Very regal." _

_"It does, doesn't it" Regina said, the irony of the situation not lost on her. She had to wonder how the pirate would react if he knew that the queen was sitting right in front of him. It would almost be amusing to see if she was willing to risk him trying to ransom her for gold or something if he knew who she was. _

_"Indeed. Care for a drink" he asked her, holding up a bottle of rum, and taking a gulp of it. _

_"I don't do rum" Regina replied, knowing that should she have any and anyone at the palace discovered it, they would be even more mad than they would be already, something that she really didn't want. _

_"Really" the pirate questioned. "I've yet to meet someone who doesn't like the taste, are ye sure?" _

_"Positive" Regina replied, almost tempted to try some of the drink despite the consequences, though of course, she really couldn't. It would be an act that would get her even more locked up in the palace than she was before, with even more guards and she didn't want that. As it was she felt like a bird trapped in a cage, forever unable to free herself and if it got any more restricted then she was sure it would become unbearable. _

_"Well, why don't you keep the bottle, just in case you change your mind" Killian said before leaving the table and exiting the tavern. He wasn't sure why he was doing this for her, after all they had only just met but he wanted to, and it wasn't every day that the pirate would willingly part himself with a bottle of rum. He was confused by it, even more than he was confused by the actions of most women he met. _

**Present Day **

"Just one question first" Hook said, preparing himself for the fight he would surely face if he were to attempt to convince the queen to talk when she clearly didn't. It wasn't easy to talk to her when she did want to, and when she didn't it was near impossible.

"What is it" Regina asked him, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at Hook square in the eye before glancing back to the water below. Whatever it was she wasn't going to answer most likely but she really should know what the question was first, shouldn't she? Still it couldn't be a good one, it never was one that she did want to answer when it came to the Pirate. Sometimes she would answer it anyways, despite her reluctance, but she was going to make sure that this wasn't one of those times. She wouldn't let herself answer just because her heart told her to. She had done it before and it always ended up all the worse for her.

As if the universe decided to make things easy on Regina for once, the boat started rocking harder, causing the Captain to have to leave his conversation with Regina to go to the wheel quickly, without an answer. She sighed a breath of relief before looking back to the waters below only to see that the universe wasn't making things easy on her. If anything it was only making things harder.

There was a shape in the water, one that seemed to move along with the boat, never moving faster or slower than it's current pace. It was pitch black, not letting any light from the fire Regina had conjured into her hand once more make it seem one speck lighter. It looked as if it could be a land animal, or even one that could fly, anything but one that dwelled in the deep seas. It had a fearsome presence without it being seen completely.

Then it came out of the water.

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and all the favs and follows. It's the most I've ever gotten on a single chapter, and I have to say thank you to each and every one of you! I'm sorry this took me so long to write, I've been really busy and when I'm not busy the plot bunnies are attacking. Still thank you I really really really appreciate it! I'll try to make it a shorter wait next chapter! **_

_**Please keep the reviews up, they mean a ton to me! Though really just seeing people read this story makes me insanely happy!**_


	3. To reveal

It was bigger than any creature Regina had ever seen, with the entire top side of it's body darker than any black she had ever seen. Even the darkness of her own heart couldn't compare to the creature. The bottom side was the complete opposite however. It was white as Snow, and looked smooth, as if it could be human skin if it wasn't for the unnatural coloring. The face was the strangest part of the creature though. It had a grey face that looked as if the coloration of the two sides of the main body had combined themselves together. It's eyes were glowing purple, a sign of powerful magic at work. It's mouth was a dark circle that never closed, and it had no teeth.

There were wings on the creature as well. They were the same grey color as it's face, and marked with a a balance scale, one side on each wing, glowing the same shade of purple as the creatures eyes. Whatever this creature was, it was powerful and extremely magical. Regina would under most circumstances hope that the creature would just pass the boat by, after all she hadn't aimed any of her magic at it, so she hadn't made it angry at all. Usually a creature of this size would just pass the boat by, it being to small to offer the creature any real sustenance. Still, it was looking in the direction of the boat, and Regina saw a predatory glint in it's eyes. Not at the boat though, but right at her.

It flew up in the air on it's wings, and to Regina's amazement, it started to change. The wings were the first to go, they slowly shrunk until they were nonexistent, yet the creature didn't fall at all like it should have. Instead it only flew higher, the body shrinking along with the head, changing into a human form. Finally when the transformation was complete the creature slowly floated down, now a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties with only the glowing eyes, still purple in tinge to mark her as anything but human.

"What are you" Regina demanded the moment the creature had finally touched it's feet to the deck. It still managed to unhinge her a bit, despite the fact that it was now in a human form. In fact, it shook her so much that the fire in her hand fizzled out and she was left defenseless for the first time in quite a while. In normal circumstances she would be even more terrified, but the creature-turned-woman didn't seem as if she meant Regina any harm. No instead it seemed as if she was observing Regina, and trying to read her, something that she was used to, both doing the reading and being read not that many had succeeded in reading her successfully.

"First I must learn you, stay very still" the creature said, it's tone a calm one, so light and airy that it sounded like chimes hitting one another in the wind. Still, it held an edge to it, one that Regina was instantly aware of. A tone of one who had power and wasn't afraid of using it. Still the woman didn't look very threatening... of course the creature she could turn into (or the creature that turned into the woman, Regina wasn't quite sure) seemed as if it could destroy her if it so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"First tell me who you are, and why you are doing this" Regina said, trying to be firm and not let the presence of the creature get to her. It seemed as if it was radiating power and forcing her to feel fear, it was the only explanation. Regina wasn't one for fear after all. She could walk to her own execution still acting as if she was the queen of the world, yet the moment she so much as looked at the woman and tried to read her, she had to stop her hands from shaking and be extra careful to make sure her voice didn't tremble when she spoke.

Then the woman looks at her, raising her hand. Her eyes start to glow more vibrantly, and Regina starts feeling drowsy. She tries to keep her eyes open but it is to no avail and she ends up falling onto the deck of the ship with a resounding thud, fast asleep so that the creature can finish her work without any interruption from the former evil queen. It has to be done and the less interruption the less likelihood of either of them getting hurt. Despite the fact that they were both powerful magical beings, the work required to go within one's soul was dangerous work and if fought could be fatal.

**Inside Regina's plane**

_Lubrici stepped into the plane of existence that Regina had created, or rather the plane of existence created with her. Everyone had one and it held everything. The more one thought the more it expanded, and the more it changed. A wicked person would have a dark plane, without any light whatsoever, and it caused them to fall down into their wickedness. Usually someone else's fault, though it took a certain temperament to have even the ability to become wicked._ _It was a surprisingly common temperament however, and Lubrici was well versed in it and it's effects on a person's plane of existence. _

_Lubrici observed what it saw carefully, making out every image in the mist that she saw. Only Regina would be able to see it plain and unveiled and that was only if she allowed herself to see it, something that not everyone did. Many of the lost souls she had judged wouldn't allow themselves to see the person they truly were, forcing Lubrici to show them through other more dangerous means something she didn't relish, but something that needed to be done. _

_The former queen's plane was a dark grey color, one that to the untrained might even appear to be black, if it were not for the fact that Lubrici was as experienced as she was she would have ended her travel then and there and killed her, deeming her to be completely unredeemable. But Lubrici did see that it wasn't completely dark, if anything it seemed to have a light trying to shine itself but being unable and stopped by something. What it was Lubrici wasn't sure but she would find out. _

_Slowly she worked through the threads, trying to gain entry into the most protected part of the entire plane: Her heart. Not the physical heart, though that was also a good indicator, but the heart of one's soul it's state showed the person for who they wanted to be, and why they were lost. Because that was what Lubrici was, the guide who helped the lost get found, and this Queen really did need to be found that much was certain. What had caused her to become lost in the first place she wasn't sure of, (Though an examination of her mind would be a good clue) but whatever it was wasn't pleasant. _

_When Lubrici saw the heart of her soul, she nearly cried out, immediately ending the connection, however she managed to hold it in. It was like nothing Lubrici had ever seen before in her line of work. It was dark on the exterior, but the entire core was filled with pure light, and with pure love, at least it was supposed to be, and was still filled with it for the most part, but there was something else there. A pocket of liquid, the darkest of reds, so dark that if you weren't an observant person you would say that it was black. Raven's blood, the most vile substance on the planet, something that in most circumstances even the most vengeful of hearts wouldn't dare to use. Yet there it was, plain as day, sitting in the very center of her heart. Someone or something had tainted her. Of course, it could always be cured, but it seemed like it would be impossible. From what she had gathered, very few would even speak to the woman in front of her, much less love her._

_But still Lubrici needed to do something... it was her job to guard the lost souls and allow them to be found and taken to where they're supposed to be, but she didn't know how she could do it with this woman. Not with the Raven's blood in her heart and her reputation as the evil queen... still there had to be someone who loved her, if not then there would be no reason for Regina to take the raven's blood... she only needed to find who it was, and how to spread that love farther until her true love could come for her and break the spell. _

_Quickly Lubrici left Regina's plane so she could go and prepare herself and Regina for what lay ahead. It wasn't going to be easy for either of them, the business of unlocking a heart and unraveling a mind never was, but it had to be done before it was to late. With a wave of her hand Lubrici was gone from the plane disappearing without the dramatic effect that dark magic often left with. _

**Meanwhile... **

Killian finally managed to steady the ship after several long moments of rocking back and forth with no way to control it or it's movements. Deciding that the water was now calm, he walked back to the main deck ready to get the answer out of the queen, not letting her stubborn nature get in his way this time, like it had every other time they had interacted with one another. That was when he saw it: She was laying on the ground, apparently unconscious with a strange woman he had never seen before in his entire life standing over her.

He didn't know why he was protecting the Queen, after all she had tried to kill him only a few days before, and he had captured her, but he was and whoever the woman was, she wasn't going to hurt her any longer, at least not on his ship. He grabbed his sword from his belt and charged at her, right as she turned herself away from Regina's unconscious body.

He raised his sword at her, and swung it down, but to his surprise and horror, it didn't do any damage, instead it simply bounced off of her, right out of his hands. He scrambled to go and get it, but for some strange reason she didn't look the least bit terrified, or shaken at all by what had just happened. She still had that expression of unnatural calm across her face as she walked over to Killian, casting one last glance at Regina's unmoving body.

"I bear you no ill will" she said, raising her arm in an attempt to calm Killian. Though it didn't work. If anything he was now ever more upset, ready to fight not just for the Queen's safety now, but for his own honor. Her not being scared or at least drawing her weapon of choice was insulting to him, it meant that he didn't make her feel fear, and that she wasn't scared of him, despite her being a weaponless young woman. Then again, she had knocked the queen unconscious, something that would be rather hard to do and take a whole lot of work.

"I could care less what you bear me, leave the bloody queen alone" Killian demanded as he debated whether or not he should charge at her again, after how completely and utterly pointless it was last time. Still, he had to try again. Why he wasn't all to sure, but he had to do it for her. He had to save the queen, despite the fact that it might hurt him as well. He was putting his life on the line for the life of another, something he hadn't done for over a hundred years. Still, her majesty would be the last person he would imagine doing it for, though he couldn't imagine doing it for anyone.

Then, wordlessly, as if already deciding that it was useless to convince Killian otherwise she raised her arm and sent some spell at him, causing him to get very very drowsy until he to collapsed in a heap on the ground, completely unmoving and showing no signs of waking up for another few hours yet, if it was even that quickly.

_**I do not own OUAT! **_

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and for all the favs and follows, they really do mean a lot to me and keep the story going so much faster, so hope you all enjoyed this latest update. It's more of a filler for later on in the story, but it's still a new chapter and all. Happy Holiday's everyone, consider this latest update your Christmas present from me. **_

_**You can find me on Tumblr (If you want to ask me any questions or something) Under impureevilregal. **_

_**Reviews make me smile, and smiles are good... very, very, good so you want to review, right?**_


	4. A broken Queen

It was a few days after Lubrici had come to Regina and looked into her plane, and neither her or Killian had woken up since her visit. The rest of the crew had taken them to their respective quarters, not knowing what else to do and waited for them to awake. Neal had taken control of the ship for the time being, him being the only one who had even a remote knowledge of sailing, and still they were worried. He wasn't experienced enough to take full control when it came to the actual portal jump but he was the only one able to until the true captain of the _Jolly Roger _awakened.

Henry had done his best to stay next to his mother for the first few days of her unconsciousness, but after a while he was convinced to leave her alone for a bit, as it was pointless looking after someone who couldn't move. He was reluctant to leave her side however, but after 3 days he realized that it was indeed pointless and agreed to wait, being told that he would be the first to know if there were any changes.

After Henry left, Lubrici came back and finished her examination of Regina, deciding that she still had good in her, and then casting the spell that would allow her to wake up on her and Killian. It would take a few days to come into effect, the same number of days as they were unconscious, and they would also start having dreams of what must be done to right the wrongs that have been created by them of which there were several. One didn't get to be called the evil queen, or a Captain of a ship without a few wrongs being created.

**Regina's dream **

_She was sleeping, Regina could register that much nearly at once but she wasn't sure where she was. At least she wasn't quite sure about it until she saw her younger self, riding on a horse chasing after a girl who she instantly recognized as a younger version of Snow White. She had had the same exact dream many times before. Mostly before she had become the evil queen and had done something about her problem, or tried to anyways. So she knew exactly what would happen next. _

_Sure enough, her younger self changed her mind and decided not to save Snow, and instead let her die, being bucked off the horse and hitting her head on a nearby rock. Regina had expected it, having dreamed it almost every night for nearly a year, with spaces in between where she killed Snow herself. It had taken her so long to act Regina realized. She didn't know why it did though so she couldn't do much to change it. She couldn't change anything that had happened in her past with Snow, it was to late and it seemed as if their future was destined to be met with them as enemies, with her always the one made out to me the villain, the one with the malicious intent. That was how the story had to go. Regina knew that by now. She was a villain and villains don't get happy endings. _

_The scene changed and Regina found herself watching another scene from her life. It was when she was giving Snow the apple and telling her what would happen. She saw Snow, about to take a bite, when it was suddenly snatched from her hands and taken away by Regina. She then took it and bit it, before Snow could stop her. And oh how Snow tried to stop her stepmother from biting the apple. Still it was to late and she watched helpless and unable to do anything as the queen hit the ground, her dark purple gown going everywhere in a mess. _

_Instead of simply leaving, as Regina thought Snow would have done should that unlikely scenario ever occur, she fixed her gown and made it look as it did when Regina was standing up. She decorated her in flowers from the nearby area, and moved her closer to Daniel's grave. She even cried, begging Regina to wake up but it was no use. All of it was completely unexpected to the real Regina. Even today with her redemption having been started, though now a bit harder to accomplish with what pan did to her Regina wouldn't have though Snow would have shown such compassion to the woman who had wasted her life trying to kill her. Regina certainly wouldn't have. _

_the scene once again changed, and Regina saw herself in a glass coffin, much like the real Snow was back when it had truly happened. She was alone in the field without another person in sight. She read the sign on the coffin (laughing at the thought of having to read her own tomb.) it said "**The former queen, may she find peace" **it seemed awfully unsentimental to Regina, but it also made sense. No one had any love for her, she hadn't been a good anything, unless they counted attempting to kill her Stepdaughter, which they probably didn't. _

_There was a man approaching the tomb, and Regina recognized him instantly. He opened the lid but before Regina could see what he was going to do, the scene changed and she was left in total darkness, dumbfounded. What was the pirate doing there, and what was he going to do? She hadn't told him who she really was back when they had first met, and she didn't think they had met since, so why was he there, and what was it that he was doing? She wasn't quite sure and it seemed as if she would never know for at that exact moment, she woke up. _

**The Jolly Roger **

Regina woke up screaming. She didn't know why she was screaming exactly, but she was. The moment she realized what she was doing she stopped, but it was to late, and moments later she found herself surrounded by the rest of the people on the ship. "Are you okay mom" Henry asked her worried. Regina didn't know if she should be happy that he still did truly care about her, or upset that she had caused him a reason to become upset, he had more than enough of those, much to Regina's regret.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm fine" she said, trying her best to calm him, feeling even more guilty for working him up in the first place. She had to do something to attempt to make it better. But she didn't know what it could be, it worried her even more, not knowing how to make it up to her son, or how to assure him that she was alright. Before Emma had come and they had started getting more divided she could calm him in an instant. Now though... she wasn't sure.

Then it started. An excruciating pain coursing through every molecule of her entire body. An impulse to do something her old self would have done. The desire to destroy everything, and then a moment of not even recognizing Henry. Then it stopped, and she managed to not scream, still she wondered what it was that had done it. She was clueless but she had to know, for it might happen again.

Everything seemed to be darker, and not quite so filled with light. She had to remember that she was good now just to stop herself from using her magic on something else. She wanted nothing more than to release her hold on her magic and to blow everything up, and she wasn't sure why. Even her love for Henry seemed to be tainted in that very moment. She was scared, truly and completely scared. What if she was reverting? What if she really couldn't be good and was simply wicked through and through? A million questions seemed to whiz through her head and she had no answer to any of them. It seemed almost hopeless to even dream of becoming good again and being the person she once was.

Then, it came to her. The raven's blood had started taking effect on her heart. It had started to work, just as Pan had said it would, and she had no way to stop it, at least without true love's kiss, but she didn't even have a true love anymore. She really was going to change back and become the evil queen. It would start all over again. She would be the wicked woman she had tried to hard not to be, but in the end always would be. She had once more became the very thing she had despised back when it was someone else, but when it was her it was the very thing that she loved. The darkness had come again and she was powerless to stop it. All because she had agreed to have her heart poisoned by Pan instead of dying and leaving her son alone. But now he would be alone anyways, because he would never want to spend time with her anymore. Not when the Raven's blood got even worse and she had no chance to fight it.

It would be her undoing.

**_So happy New Year's my dear viewers, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter full of angst and dreams and all that fun stuff. Just a friendly reminder that I do not and never will own once upon a time or any of it's characters. If you recognize it, it's not mine, and if you don't it's still probably not mine. Only a few little things in here are mine, and even those are probably affiliated with something I don't know about. _**

**_Please review whether or not you enjoyed this chapter, it really is much appreciated, I'm always to get that little tick on the counter when I go and manage my stories!_**


	5. In need of love

It had been a week since the Raven's blood had started tightening it's grasp around Regina's heart and she had hardly slept at all since that moment. She had stayed awake, trying to find ways to get away from the rest of the people on the ship before she hurt them, something she was sure would happen should she stay on it a moment longer. A few times she had wholeheartedly considered jumping off the ship so they didn't have to see her after she had become fully evil again. She couldn't bear knowing that Henry would be thinking about her as evil again, with her powerless to stop it.

Of course, if she became evil again, she wouldn't even remember her love for her son, something even worse in her mind. She would not let herself lose her son, she couldn't forget the one person who believed in her still, she couldn't, wouldn't let him down again. And so he became her way of hanging onto her sanity and her goodness. Every time she felt herself starting to slip away she though of him. And it worked, without even knowing it Henry was still saving her.

While she wasn't thinking about the raven's blood she was thinking about her dream about Hook and the apple that had stopped before she could see what he was going to do. She had to know what he was planning to do. She wasn't sure why but she felt sure that it was important, though she couldn't quite fathom why it was so important, she knew that it was and so she kept thinking until finally she had the answer: he was going to kiss her.

She felt blind for not realizing it before. True love's kiss could break any curse, but that couldn't possibly mean that he was her true love could it? Her true love was Daniel, and he had already died. You only got one. And she was pretty sure that Hook's reason for wanting to kill Rumple for so long also had something to do with true love. He had killed her if Regina's memory was right as it was most of the time. There were always those rare moments but she didn't think this one was a forgotten memory.

**FTL Past **

_"Well captain, you succeeded in killing my mother... something that I must admit impressed me. I didn't think it could be done" Regina told Hook, impressed by his skills (A very rare happening for anyone.) How he had managed it was beyond Regina but he had somehow done it, so she would reward him as it befitted him, even more than expected considering the fact that he was supposed to be able to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Why she was doing this Regina wasn't sure but something about the pirate intrigued her. _

_"Well love when you're planning to take on the dark one you get good at using a sword" hook replied with a grin on his face, happy that thus far his deception of the queen had worked, but at the same time wondering why Cora hadn't killed her. That was the plan, wasn't it? So why was it not working, he hadn't thought Cora to be one to show mercy, especially after learning that she was quite literally heartless but that seemed to be what had happened. _

_"I suppose so" Regina replied, noting his confidence in being able to finally kill Rumplestiltskin. She almost found herself feeling bad for deceiving him. Almost. she still wouldn't change any of her plans for one man, no matter what he had done for her. And the pirate captain had done a great service to her. "But I must admit, I am curious as to why you are so determined to kill the dark one." _

_"Because he killed my true love, now it seems only fitting that I take his life as revenge" hook replied, not wanting to share it, but giving it away anyways for an unknown reason._

**Present day **

She was not in love with the pirate. She couldn't be. It didn't make sense, they had tried to kill each other numerous times, and she had already had a true love. It was completely and totally impossible Still, Pan's words echoed in her mind. _"the only way to stop it is with True love's kiss"_ could it really be? No, Regina refused to believe it. It was merely a dream, nothing more. She was not, and never would be in love with the pirate. And he would never love her either. And even if he did, she wouldn't let him. Not now that the raven's blood was starting to take it's hold. The more people that loved her the more people that would be hurt. And she didn't want anybody to be hurt by her. Not anymore.

The more she thought about it, the more she was hurt by it and the faster the raven's blood started to work. She felt it flowing in her heart and spreading around her entire body. She wanted to scream but she didn't for she feared that screaming would only make it worse, and she didn't want that either. She just wanted it to stop, she just wanted it to go away, but she knew it wouldn't. Not unless her true love kissed her and she didn't even have a true love.

No matter how much of a connection she felt with the Captain, no matter what he did that would usually win her affections, no matter how handsome he looked in his outfits she would never, ever love him. She couldn't love him, she wouldn't love him. Not here, and not now. Not ever if she could help it. Then she realized it: She did love him.

But still, he couldn't be her true love, could he? Of course he couldn't that would be ridiculous because he would have to love her just as much, and he didn't. She couldn't be saved. No matter what anyone could think or tell her, she wasn't able to be redeemed. Soon the raven's blood would just sink farther into her heart, and then it would be to late for her salvation. Not that it wasn't already. That would just make it official.

Then the raven's blood grew even stronger, and she screamed. It wasn't one of pain (though she was feeling plenty of that as well) but one of rage. She was mad at herself for letting this was mad at everyone else for not even noticing anything wrong with her. She was mad at everything for merely existing, and getting in her way. She threw the book currently in her hands (She was pretending to read it so no one would bother her) at the wall and still the rage did not stop. The rest of the people on the ship would be in her cabin in a few minutes and she would have to compose herself. But she didn't want to. No she wanted to keep screaming for years, centuries even and never stop. Not even for the slightest moment. She wanted the mountains to fall down on the heads of the people she hated (So everyone) and the stars the blow up this world.

She didn't want the rage to end. Not now and not ever.

_**Thank you all for the support and lovely reviews! Sorry for this being such a short chapter, the next one should be longer. I do not own OUAT and never will. Please review as well it does mean a lot to me! **_

_**Updates will be slowed a bit as I am starting another story and want to balance updates. That, and I want to get ahead on the updating schedule so I can not keep you all waiting for as long later if you go without for a longer time than usual. Not sure if I'll go that route yet, but if I take a bit longer that's why. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_


	6. Unable to see what she needs

**Storybrooke **

They had gotten back to Storybrooke a week ago. There was of course a party for their safe return and for the banishment of Peter Pan. It seemed as if the entire town was there, celebrating and congratulating Snow and Charming. Emma and Henry (Who had soon left Regina once more after seeing that she was alright again.) were talking and even Hook had somehow managed to find a friend, him and Leroy had somehow hit it off nicely. She was the only one alone, not that she was even remotely surprised. She was well used to it by then. She was just surprised by the fact that she actually got a few thank you's from both the other's on board the ship and from the few residents of Storybrooke that didn't completely loathe her, instead settling with only mostly.

Now however the celebrations were over and business had returned to normal for most residents of Storybrooke. Snow had begun teaching her class again (They didn't make one birdhouse.) David had resumed work at the animal shelter, and the Sheriff's department had a real sheriff again instead of Ruby who had been filling in for Emma the entire time, leaving Granny's utterly shortstaffed due to the fact that she was the only waitress. Granny had apparently been at her wits end with it all, and from what Regina had heard it was a good thing she couldn't turn into a wolf anymore.

The only one without a place was Regina who had both her jobs taken away from her at once. She had been fired as mayor the minute the curse had been broken, and she was no longer Henry's mother fulltime. Emma had taken that away from her. Before that wasn't a problem she had plenty to do without the jobs, mostly involving curses, deaths, revenge, and more curses. Now that she had agreed to stop all that though, Regina was left with nothing to do leaving her bored out of her mind. She hated that time worst of all. Because when she was bored it left her time to think. And for Regina Mills time to think was _never _a good thing.

She thought about the things she wished had never happened (there were very few things that she didn't wish had happened differently anyways) and what she had done to make them so. She thought about Snow White, and how she had once again, unintentionally as it might have been taken away her Stepmother's happy ending. She thought of Henry who she had only seen once since the welcome back party. Was she really so bad of a Mother that he didn't want to spend any time at all with her? And she thought of the two things plaguing her most of all. Hook and the fact that she felt _something _for him and the Raven's blood running through her veins and poisoning her along with her heart.

The perfect way to spend her evenings then.

To make matters worse, the day she despised, the day she wished out of existence more times than she could count was looming in the distance. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day Daniel had died. Usually she would visit his body but she couldn't do that this year. Because it was gone, Whale had seen to that and she had helped it along, being the one to actually destroy him in the end. She had destroyed her happy ending when she destroyed his body she liked to think, after all things had been going steadily downhill since then. He had told her to love again, so she tried but each and every time she tried it only blew up in her face.

Maleficent had said that casting the curse would leave a hole in her heart, and while Regina hadn't believed her at the time, it certainly seemed as if her only friend (Though she could hardly count her as a friend now. Locking someone away as a dragon didn't do much to form good relationships.) had been right. She loved Henry and he had been kidnapped by Pan, the boy (or man or whatever he was, Regina wasn't sure after everything that she had seen of him.) who had made her look like a perfectly sane human being who enjoyed talking with Snow White and would never hurt anyone. She had loved her Mother and she had ended up dead, by Regina's own hand no less. She even lost those already dead all over again.

She should have known better. How could a curse cast by giving up the thing she loved most help her get her happy ending? She had been so foolish... no not foolish desperate. She was desperate for the chance to believe that she could still be happy ending. She had been so fixated on getting her revenge on Snow that she thought that the only way she could be happy would be by casting the dark curse. And now she was paying even more consequences than she already had been before. Because a darkened heart wasn't enough to punish the evil queen for her sins. No she needed the raven's blood mixed in as well. Still it wouldn't be enough to repay the thousands she had cursed. She had to be tempted by love once more despite already knowing that it wouldn't work. It would never work. For others, yes of course it would. It was an everyday occurrence. But for her? Never.

And so, tomorrow she would be spending the anniversary of the first of many tragedies that she had endured alone without a way to mourn or show her respects or do anything that she felt befitting the man she loved so much. And even then it would never be enough to give him what he deserved. Nothing would ever be enough. Not when it came to Daniel. from the moment they had met Regina had known he was the only perfect being in the entire accursed realm. He was the only one who loved her truly and the only one who could do no wrong. And now he was gone, without a proper service or anything and now she couldn't even give him what he deserved despite his death. Yes she had let him go back at the stable's but still she wanted to do something for him.

She is shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door that she immediately goes to answer. The first all week. Probably Miss Swan she muses. It makes sense in her mind. Henry would probably want all his stuff back and it had all been kept at her house. His comics and most of his clothes and well everything. She should have known that it would all be taken to it's rightful owner in Henry soon enough. Not that she minded him having what she had bought for him in the first place. No, what she minded was the fact that it wasn't going to be at her house or anywhere near her.

She opened the door and found to her complete and utmost surprise that it was _not _Emma Swan. Instead it was the pirate. What on earth was he doing there she wonders to herself in disbelief. Last she had heard he had been keeping to himself on the Jolly Roger. But apparently he had gotten bored of actually being tolerable for once and not confusing her emotionally and annoying her every time he opened her mouth. She could only hope that this change wouldn't last and that he would go back to his precious ship and she could go back to being alone. It was better this way, without anyone she could hurt when the Raven's blood became stronger once more. "Hello captain, what are you here for, besides making a fool of yourself in my presence once more" she asked him, doing her best to appear calm and emotionless, something that she got good at decades ago.

"Save it love. Snow told me about what tomorrow is. I came to give you my sympathy" he told her, shocking her more and more with every word until finally she laughed. It wasn't laughing at the way he said it, or why he was doing, she was laughing at the fact that he had done it in the first place. Did he really think that she wanted his sympathy or that Snow even had a _right_ to mention Daniel's name or what had happened to him, because of her. Really?

"Save it _Captain_ your services aren't required here. I'm fine" she told him "however since you seem so intent on making yourself useful for once why don't you go tell Snow that I would prefer her not mentioning the name of my departed love or what happened to him again. Unless of course she'd like a repeat with her Charming prince" Regina said, not even knowing what she was saying anymore.

"Don't give me any of that, you don't want to be alone. You're afraid of being rejected" he told her and then upon seeing the death glare she was giving him he added "and don't give me that look. It's true, I felt it for centuries."

"Well have you ever considered that maybe we are different people who want different things? I don't need, nor do I want your sympathy. So leave now or I'll force you to" she said, conjuring a ball of fire in her hand. Not that she would ever use it, on him at least. Snow on the other hand might find herself on the receiving end of some fire soon... she knew better than to mess with such things or to tell them to anyone, yet the pirate was here acting as if he knew every detail, which knowing Snow and her secret keeping abilities he probably did.

"Yes I have love and I don't doubt that but no one should have to go through that alone and the anniversary is always the toughest day."

"For you maybe, I on the other hand am perfectly capable of handling it. Leave."

"No" he replied. It once an answer she had used on him once long ago. Back when she still had hope of a happy ending. Back when her father was still alive. Back when she was only bent and not the broken mess that she was today. Those times were no walk in the park but at least then she wasn't this. At least then she wasn't the monster from her own nightmare and instead only the monster in other's.

Pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic.

And then she breaks down. It isn't a gradual process, instead it happens all at once. She falls to the ground right there on her front step and weeps. It hurts. It hurts more than any sword or arrow ever could. The pit that was sitting in her heart only grows bigger and expands to fill her entire body. She releases anguished wails of pain and in that entire moment all the emotion she was holding in for heaven knows how long comes flooding out into the light. Emotion that she had hoped desperately would never be released. She never wanted anyone to know it existed much less see it with their own eyes. But there the pirate was, holding her as he caught her when she had fallen and carrying her to her couch. While she was in tears.

He seemed unfazed, as if it didn't concern him at all but she knew better. He was concerned for her while all the while she was crying and trying desperately to wipe the mascara that was becoming a black ooze all around her eyes off her face. She tried to stop, she tried to with every ounce of her willpower but she couldn't.

Half an hour later she fell asleep.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter made with characters and locations that I do not own. **_

_**Please review it means a lot to me and inspires me to write a lot faster!**_


End file.
